kidnappings and new families
by wubaness
Summary: Bella is kidnapped by some unknowns and comes across someone who will become a Cullen. when Bella is kidnapped again by the same unknowns what will that person do to save her? and will they be welcomed back to the Cullen family with open arms again?
1. just a little note

**Hi guys**

** just a little note to say I have edited my story and so it is longer and sounds a little better now.. **

**hope you guys like. **

**Please leave feedback on my chapters and story… thanks…**

**Mwah love AJ**


	2. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes and groaned. I rolled over to see where Edward was, he was sitting on my rocking chair in the corner of the room chuckling to himself.

"Ready for your PE excursion today?" he said rocking the chair back and forth. I rolled my eyes before stumbling out of bed in the direction of the bathroom.

I tripped but Edward was there in his vampire way to catch me before my head hit the ground. Kissing me he corrected my balance and then lightly shoved me out the door towards the bathroom.

"I have to get changed, I'll pick you up in half an hour for school ok?" he said. I just nodded not even bothering to look behind me as I continued to stumble blurry eyed to the bathroom. Half an hour was more than enough time for me.

It never took me long to get ready for school. Make up and clothes were never really my thing even though Edward's sister and my best friend, Alice, kept treating me like her own personal Barbie doll.

The thought of that made me smile. Alice was a bouncy little thing who I loved very dearly except for the fact she was always making me get new clothes and try on makeup. A small arrgg left my lips as soon as the thought hit my head.

I grabbed an apple of my way out of the house as I opened the door I saw Edward was already there in his silver Volvo waiting patiently for me. As I climbed into the front seat he smiled at me and waited for my seat belt to be clipped in before he gunned it down the road.

We were at school within minutes which was never a surprise with his driving. He slowed down to a turtle pace once we had entered the school parking lot so that he didn't hit anyone walking around.

After parking smoothly in the spare park next to Rosalie's red convertible he slid out of his seat and walked around the car at human pace to open my door. He was always a true gentleman, he was my gentleman.

He opened the door and pulled me out into a kiss in one swift move. Smiling mid kiss I then pulled out of our kiss.

"I'll see you after school he said when he brushed my hair away from my face before trailing his finger down my cheek as he always loved to do. I kissed him again quickly before he turned and walked off to his first class. After watching him walk away I turned to head towards the school bus that was parked out the front of the school to take us on the PE excursion.

I got checked off the list by the teacher and jumped onto the bus. Looking around I saw there was only one seat left next to Mike. It seemed that despite Edward's driving I was still the last one there. Bitting my lip to hold in the groan I sat down next Mike and put on my best pretend smile I didn't know if I was in the mood for his advances today.

"Good morning Bella. Excited about summer holidays tomorrow? Want to do something together?" Mike said with a hope of anticipation in his voice. I let out a sigh.

"Hey Mike. Summer holidays are just summer holidays and I'm already busy all summer. I'm spending it with the Cullen's remember them? Edward is my boyfriend after all remember?" I looked at him with a do you want to mess with me kind of look.

Holding his hands up in defence "sorry Bella I just thought..." his voice trailed off when he turned his head to look out the window, the bus had started to move.

"I'm sorry Mike. It's just that I have plans already. That's all" I felt only slightly guilty for him being crushed again. He just smiled politely in response in my direction and then he turned to look back out the window again in silence.

From his response I gathered that I had damaged his self esteem and ego but I had to admit I really didn't care that much about it. After sitting in silence for about 10 minutes the bus finally stopped at its destination. We all stood off and filed mindlessly off the bus to what would be the worst excursion ever in my opinion.

Edward's POV

Watching Bella was always peaceful and something I loved to do. I could watch her sleep for eternity. Bella wasn't a very good morning person and her klutziness always seemed to be magnified when she had just woken up.

I shoved her towards the bathroom and ran downstairs to leave the house via the door. Neighbours also seemed to be extra noisy first thing in the morning especially in such a small town like forks.

Once I had entered the surrounding forest I ran at full sped towards my house to get fresh clothes and my Volvo. I knew Bella wouldn't be too long getting ready as she was nothing like Alice and Rosalie who took forever to get ready for anything. That was one thing I loved about Bella her unique ways.

Before I had reached the house I could hear Alice bouncing around. She had an Alice size excitement because summer holidays started tomorrow and Bella was spending the whole summer with our family.

Poor jasper his thoughts were plagued with Alice's overwhelming excitement, poor Bella I thought as I saw the million things that Alice had planned for her. I would have to keep her away from Bella for most of the summer.

"Hurry up girls or you'll be late" Esme called around the house as I climbed into my window. Darting into my closet I grabbed the nearest clothes and threw them on. When I was finished getting dressed I heading down through the house towards the garage.

I gave Esme a kiss on the cheek on the way, she was such a motherly figure and we all loved her very dearly. Jasper was pulling a still bouncing Alice towards the garage as I got into my Volvo and started the engine.

"Meet you there" Alice's voice wafted into my car just before I sped off towards Bella's house. I picked Bella up from her house and drove her to school. I let her go to her bus and tried to walk to my first class. It took all my strength to block out mikes thoughts and not turn back to rip his head off.

**please leave a comment... the button is right there ----\/**


	3. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight or its characters they are in the hands of the beautiful stephanie meyer**

Bella's POV

The horrible day is almost over and my class was about to settle down for some late lunch before we were going to head back to school. I decided that I really couldn't hold on any longer and let the closest person to me who was Jessica know that I was going to the bathroom.

I finished and was about to wash my hands when the door opened and two people walking in, one after the other. I didn't pay attention while I was washing my hand until I turned around and found myself face to face with two red eyed vampires.

My body froze while my head told me to run or scream or something. I just stood there frozen to the floor in fear.

"You're going to go out there and tell someone that you're going home early and then you will come back here" the first one hissed in my ear. "If you don't your little vampire family will pay the price for that mistake."

The vampire sharply shoved me at the door while growling a foul sounding growl. I left the bathroom shaking and headed to where my teacher was standing chatting to a student. I didn't look back as I approached then seeing that Mike was the one chatting to the teacher.

"Some family friends have come to pick me up early. So is it ok if I leave with them now?" I muttered not looking in Mike's direction. My teacher just gave me a look that he didn't care and waved me off with his hand.

Mike looked at me with a weird look on his face but kept his mouth shut as I turned to walk back towards the bathroom. A hand reached out and grabbed my mouth before I had even walked around the corner.

I struggled against the hand until I felt a pair of cold lips at my neck and a harsh dripped voice growl in my other ear.

"Don't move a muscle or else." That was the last thing I heard before I felt something hard hit the back of my head sending the world spinning into darkness.

Edward's POV

It was the end of the school day and the rest of my family had already headed home. Alice had wanted to put some finishing touches on the bed she had set up for Bella's stay.

I watched the bus drive into the school parking lot, as soon as it stopped students started to file off. I didn't see Bella get off the bus and when everyone had finally gotten off the bus no one looked like they were still on the bus.

When I couldn't see or find Bella anywhere I started to get nervous. Bella wouldn't just leave without telling me first, maybe Alice had picked her up without telling me. I pulled out my cell phone out of my pocket more quickly than any human could but I didn't care, I dialled Alice's number.

"Did you pick Bella up?" I said nervously into the phone when Alice answered on the other side.

"No I didn't. Why what's wrong?" Alice's voice sounded just as worried as I did.

"I don't know yet. I'll see you soon" I said before I hung up the phone and put it back into my pocket. I noticed that Mike who was on the other side of the parking lot was having a debate in his mind whether or not to tell me something. His debating thought made me walk in his direction.

"Hey do you know where Bella is?" I asked. Mike turned in surprise obviously not hearing me approach him.

"Umm, I believe she said to the teacher that she was going home early with some family friends" he said and then shrugged. I briefly thanked him and turned trying my hardest to run at human speed for my car. I drove slowly just long enough to get out of the car park still full of students. As soon as I was out of the car park I planted my foot down and was home within minutes.

"Alice!" I called out before I had even gotten to the door. Alice was by my side the second I reached the living room.

"What's wrong?" she asked me with a worried look on her face. "Where's Bella?"

Jasper appeared at the door, I knew he had felt the worry emitting from the living room.

"Have you had any visions about Bella?" I asked Alice while she threw me a confused look.

"No why? Should I be?" she said. Everyone else must have heard our concern because suddenly everyone else was in the living room too.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle said as he walked over to me and put his hard on my shoulder.

"Bella didn't come back from her excursion today and Mike said that she told the teacher that she was going home early with some family friends" I explained. Alice looked surprised.

"But you were meeting her after school and she would have rang you if plans had changed" she pointed out with her finger as if the whole idea and words were in the air.

"I know!" I said glumly. Carlisle looked over at Jasper who had a horrid look on his face from all the worry and emotions emitting from my body. Almost instantly I felt calm waves trying to divert my emotions back to normal.

Carlisle turned to the family and took charge "Alice you go look and see if you can get a lock on Bella's future. Esme you can get Bella's things and truck before Charlie gets home there is no need to worry him about this at the moment. Emmett and Rosalie you go to the place where Bella had her excursion today and see if you can find anything. I'll ring around some of my hospital contacts and see if anyone has encountered someone looking like Bella."

_It's going to be alright Edward! We will find her. I'm sure it's just a mistake. _I heard Carlisle yell his thoughts through the battle of emotions and waves of calmness for Jasper that was ripping through my body.

Somewhere through the meddling emotions I heard my family leave the room. I sat down on the closest couch and felt someone sit down beside me. They were trying to be as quiet as they could I glanced over throwing a smile at whoever was there, it was Jasper. I turned my head to look out the window all I could feel was the empty hole in my heart and Jasper trying his upmost to keep my emotions in check.

**please leave me a comment... the button is there press it please --------------\/**


	4. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: twilight and its characters are the property of stephaine meyer.. i just like to make them pick their noses lol**

Bella's POV

As I came to I reached my hand automatically towards the painful bump on the back of my head. My neck was so stiff that I could barely move my head at all. There didn't appear to be any sign of light in the darkness that surrounded me.

All of a sudden like a torch being turned on some liked peeked through what I guessed was a crack somewhere in the wall. It shone onto something in the corner of my eye sight. I pulled myself up painfully up to a sitting position and turn towards the light. I stifled back a gasp as I stared at the illuminated pitch black eyes.

I knew the look all too well, it was the colour that vampire's eyes got when they were thirsty. I sat there frozen in a state of shock. I stared straight into the vampire's glazed pitch black eyes wondering why they weren't reeling me in. I waited for the moment to come along where that sharp tearing pain of a vampire sinking its teeth into my flesh would consume me.

I don't know how long I waited but the pain never came though I couldn't drive my eyes away even though I knew I could. I studied the vampires eyes they were defiantly thirsty but there was a real glazed softness to the blackness that covered every part of those eyes.

That didn't stop the shivers that were running up and down my spine and my heart almost beating out of my chest. I felt fear shutter through my body. I didn't want to fall asleep in case the stilled vampire was just waiting for me to be less conscious before attacking me and draining me of all my warm blood. I pulled myself into the furthest corner away from the vampire. In the darkness I huddled there with my knees to my chest.

Tears flooded my eyes as I silently cried hoping that my Edward would find me soon. I didn't know who had kidnapped me and why. Did they have some sort of grudge towards my Edward and the family I called my own, the Cullen's? I sort of remembered that they had threatened to hurt them but it was hazy, almost like a dream.

I didn't really remember anything at all there seemed to be a huge hole in my memory. I must have been hit on the head pretty bad to not remember, any memory I did have seem like a foggy dream. Were my kidnappers vampires or just humans who knew the Cullen family, if they knew the Cullen's did they know what they were or not?

The thoughts bouncing around my head were making me tired. I tried to force my eyes to stay open, I occasionally stared towards the area where I had seen the vampire. It was dark now all light from before had disappeared into thin air. My eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness that covered the room like the moon over the sun in an eclipse. I could see the outline of the vampire who was still sitting in the one spot, it hadn't moved a muscle.

Sighing I tried to keep myself awake for what seem like an eternity. There was no way I was willingly going to go to sleep while there was a blood thirsty vampire sitting in the same room as me. Even tho it hadn't moved and didn't like it was going to in a hurry I didn't trust it.

My erratic heart was still trying to beat its way out of my body. My head cluttered and crowded my exhausted mind. I felt myself slipping away and struggled to hold onto any part of awareness I had left. I didn't feel like I could hang on any longer. I realized that my head hit the ground as the darkness of the room engulfed me, my mind and body slipped into an almost comatose state.

The vampire's POV

I barely heard the footsteps just outside the door before it was unlocked and 'they' entered. My senses were disappearing with the constant thirst that burnt my throat not that I knew what would make the thirst go away. As long as 'they' deprived me of whatever it was that I needed to make this go away I would weaken more as each moment went past.

'They' had made me different somehow. I didn't remember a lot before the burning fire that had raged through my body sometime ago, I only remembered fuzzy pictures of 'them' taking me and that something about them was different from humans.

I did remember the constant beatings 'they' gave me day after day for what seemed like forever until the day I remembered one of 'them' pouncing on me and biting my neck, I felt my blood leaving my body and I remembered the thought I had screaming in my head at that very moment.

_I'm going to die!_ Was all I could think. The biting had stopped abruptly, I believe and remember thinking that something had caught the 'things' attention. 'They' left at a un natural speed leaving me and the raging fire that began to rage through my body behind.

After that when the fire stopped burning ending at my heart I knew that somehow I was different too. I didn't know how I was different "they' never told me what they had done to me and what I had become.

I knew deep down that I wasn't as human as I was before considering my heart had stopped beating all together, my body glittered in the light that reached its way through the cracks in the walls, I had a thirst for something that wasn't food or water, my senses at first were amazingly heightened and I had discovered by accident that I had developed some freaky extra powers.

I felt dead which was extra confusing to me. 'They' also didn't seem too pleased with what I was now as 'they' were still constantly beating me. The beatings didn't hurt anymore but I never told 'them' that and 'they' kept telling me that what I had become was my entire fault. I was pretty sure it wasn't but after the million times they had told me I was beginning to believe it.

I sat totally still as 'they' dragged in another girl. She was a very pretty girl with brown hair that flowed down her back. _Here we go again_ I thought. How long had 'they' tried to get me to bite people like 'they' had done to me.

I didn't understand the appeal that people's blood had to 'them'. It smelt horrible the me and one time 'they' had actually forced me to bite it had tasted vile and revolting like drinking milk that had been left out in the sun for weeks on end.

When I hadn't given into what 'they' called a temptation and drank from the innocent lives that 'they' had dragged into the room with me 'they' would look at me with hate. 'They' would then roughly pounce on the people and drain them like it was some kind of sport to 'them'. I would sit cringing at the persons screams till the last gargle came out of the dead mouths.

'They' would then beat me all while screaming and yelling that I was useless and worth nothing to 'them' making me wonder why 'they' bothered to keep me locked away in this dead room.

'They' dropped her onto the floor before 'they turned and hissed at me and like lightening left the room closing and securing the door on the other side. I didn't move a muscle as I had discovered in the last hundred of thousand of moments that when I stayed and sat totally still the burning sensation and thirst seemed to have not as many edges.

So this was how I spent my time now, I sat there like a stone not staring at anything in particular. The girl yelled out "NO EDWARD!" making me believe she had awoken. If I was human still I probably would have jumped with her sudden shouting.

When she didn't move for many moments I knew that she was still unconscious and had only called out through whatever darkness her mind was in. Eventually her hand reached up to her head and she tried to move her around before slowly sitting up.

At that moment some light reached me from a crack in the wall. It bothered me after being in the dark for many moments it almost hurt my eyes. I just started at the wall above the girls head and let my eyes glaze over protecting me from the almost blinding light.

I felt the girl look in my direction and then she held back a gasp while her heart pounded away erratically before huddling in the farthest corner. I felt her watch me cautiously for ages even when the light had finally disappeared I was sure she was still staring at me until I heard her head hit the ground and she passed out.

She wasn't what I was expecting normally people would scream and bang at the door endlessly. Not that I believed that they were ever screaming about me because they never paid any attention to me. So why was this girl acting differently? Had 'they' said something to her? Did she think I was dangerous like 'them'? I just let my thoughts consume me in my stilled state.

**please leave a comment..... i mean it... the button is here ------\/**


	5. Chapter 4

** disclaimer: i dont own twilight..... hmmmm wish i did though**

Alice's POV

Carlisle had just assigned everyone something to do to help find out what happened to Bella. Esme was to get Bella's things, Emmett and Rosalie were to check where Bella was last seen at the location of her of excursion for anything unusual.

Jasper was silently given the task of trying to keep Edwards emotions under control, they were so intense that even without Jasper's special abilities everyone in the room could feel them flying around.

I could hear Carlisle in his office making his phone calls to all his contacts to see if anyone had come across someone that resembled Bella. From the sounds of the side of the phone call that I could hear the news was looking slim.

I was trying to see Bella's future but nothing had appeared to me even before Bella was gone I hadn't seen anything. It made me very frustrated I felt sorry for my Jasper in the other room not only having to deal with Edwards over the top emotions but my frustration as well.

I decided that fresh air might clear my head to make room for my visions. I headed out towards the forest behind the house out the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Jasper standing at the living room window with a faraway pained look on his face.

His face didn't change until I was just entering the forest line and he noticed me leaving. I turned and waved before I bolted for the forest before anyone could ask me what I was doing. I ran for awhile and stopped when I came to a clearing. I let my mind wander and searched for Bella's future, it was proving to be difficult. It was like she either didn't exist or something had hidden her life so that I couldn't see her.

I must have been sitting there for hours because when I finally came out from searching for Bella's future I realized it was dark all around me. "I should go home before anyone gets too worried about me" I muttered to myself still frustrated.

My head was pounding with a headache from the hours of looking with no luck of finding Bella's future. I had barely made the final line of trees that backed onto the house when a pair of arms pulled me into a hug.

"You had me worried" Jasper's voice muffles its way from my shoulder where he had his face buried. When we pulled apart from our hug I gave him an apologetic look. We walked hand in hand into the house.

"Everyone's back. We were just waiting for you before we had our family meeting" Jasper informed me as her directed me towards a chair around the dining room table. Everyone else including Edward was sitting around the table looking solemn.

"We went to where Bella had her excursion and the only foreign scent we could find was in the bathroom" Rosalie started "but that was it, there was no scent trail after that and it seemed to disappear quickly after we arrived almost like it was hiding from us."

"What about Bella's scent?" Carlisle asked.

"Her scent went from the bathroom to a spot outside where I guess the bus must have been and then back to the outside of the bathroom but that was it. It was like she disappeared into thin air. Spooky huh!" Emmett said while doing a spooky gesture with his hands causing him to receive a sharp glare from Edward.

_If looks could kill_ I thought to myself knowing Edward could hear me especially when he growled in my direction. Carlisle gave him a look of warning.

"We are doing the best we can Edward. Everyone is helping. Alice did you see anything?" Carlisle turned to me. I just shook my head and then rubbed my temples trying to relieve some of the headache. Jasper rubbed my back in concern.

"This is useless!" Edward yelled and then stormed out of the room. A loud crash emerged from the next room before we saw him sprint off into the forest. Esme sighed and slowly made her way to the other room to clean up whatever mess he had made.

"If you could keep trying Alice and let me know if you see anything" Carlisle asked me as he left to go help Esme. _Great! _I thought _more headaches. _Everyone else left the room. Jasper kissed my forehead when he went to leave the room and I climbed the stairs to head to my room to look for Bella's future some more.

Edward's POV

No one seemed to know anything, Rosalie and Emmett couldn't even pick up a simple trail. Alice was useless I saw her thoughts about staring into blankness all afternoon giving her a vampire like headache.

I knew I was hurting Jasper with my out of control feelings. The pain was etched all over his face and no matter how hard he tried to send me waves of calm my spiralling emotions were not going to be controlled.

It wasn't their fault it was mine I should have looked after Bella better. I knew deep down that I should be blaming myself and I could hear Bella telling me I was being stupid but I couldn't help myself.

I had to get out of there because my rage was burning me inside and I didn't want to take it out on my family. I stormed out of the room and sent half the contents of the next room flying before sprinting to the forest. I heard the things I had sent flying crash to the floor and probably breaking into a million pieces as I ran out the door.

I was half sorry to Esme for causing a mess and breaking it all and I half felt good for doing it as it felt like a great outlet for my rage. I had almost left the range in which I could hear my startled family without having to work on listening. I picked out Esme's thoughts out of the rest of my families, they were slightly louder than the others almost like she was yelling them out to me so that I could hear her.

_Edward it's ok, you take your time but you can I ask if you're going to break something make sure it's a tree next time please. We will be here when you're ready to come back...._

I kept sprinting leaving the rest of what she was thinking behind me. Running away wasn't the answer and I knew it, I had done it before when I couldn't handle Carlisle's way of living but made my way back to them. I was welcomed back with open arms no matter what and knew that it would be the same anytime.

As I ran I could feel the rage washing away with the wind that whistled past me. I needed time to think alone to really grasp and understand what had happened and my out of control emotions.

I stopped suddenly and found myself at our meadow dropping to my knees I cried out "BELLA! IM SO SORRY!" I wished that somehow she had heard me. I sat there for two nights and then I decided to go back and apologise to my family and help continue the search for my Bella.

**please leave me a button i mean a comment the comment i mean button is here ----\/**


	6. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: love twilight but i dont own it... **

Alice's POV

_Bella _I thought after the vision was finished. Edward must have heard my because he was by my side a fraction of a second after my muttering followed closely by the rest of my family. Everyone was looking at me with slight excitement except for Edward who still had sadness glued to his face.

"Well?" he asked me looking me straight in the eye.

"It's the same as the last one, she is in a dark room and that's it. That's all I can get a lock onto" I said glumly, Jasper came behind me and put is arms around me in support.

Edward sighed and turned he slowly dragged his feet and walked to his room. He had spent every day in there since the day after coming back. Edward had returned so determined that he wouldn't stop bugging me all day until I cracked it with him.

"I'M NOT SEEING ANYTHING! AND YOU BUGGING ME ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME SEE ANYTHING QUICKER!" I remembered yelling at him before storming off in such a childish way but at the time I didn't care I just wanted him to stop bugging me.

He had come to apologise to me a few hours later. A few moments after that I had gotten the first vision of Bella in a dark room, no other information just she was in a dark room. Edward had become very distant and depressed after that and spent all of his time in his room.

All you could hear coming from his room was the lullaby that he had composed for Bella. He played it over and over again. No one had to worry about thinking anything bad because we all knew he wasn't listening to our thoughts.

It had been over a week since Bella had gone missing and all hope was getting smaller as each day went past. I was beginning to get thirsty and knew if I didn't hunt I wouldn't be seeing anything at all. I decided to go hunting even though Edward hadn't let anyone except Carlisle who still had to work out of the house in days.

"NO!" Edward yelled from his room as soon as I had made the decision in my head. Esme looked at me with confusion.

"I need to hunt" I said trying my hardest to inch towards the door. Esme held up her hands indicating me to stay.

"I'll take care of it" Esme said and went upstairs to Edward's room. I barely heard them talking through the thirst, the headache and the constant searching I was still doing for Bella's future. Esme came back downstairs a few minutes later.

"I'll go with you" she smiled at me. We ran out of the house and cleared the river in one graceful leap each. We decided not to go too far so it looked like deer would be on the menu today. I had just finished draining a buck when I got a vision. Bella was in the dark room still but there was something different about this vision. Bella was in the dark room with a vampire.

Coming out of the vision I barely got a gasp sound out before the next vision hit me right between the eyes. The vampire that was in the room with Bella was refusing to drink from humans. She was making horrid and disgusted faces as she was forced to drink. The vision darkened and a building appeared two blurs were leaving it and speeding away at vampire speed. In the background there was a street sign that I could only just make out.

I didn't get a chance to think about the fact that I thought I had found Bella when another vision started. We were rescuing Bella and Edward was about to attack the vampire in the room Bella stopped him and begged for him to leave the vampire alone. He agreed and then took Bella in his arms and left the room with her.

This was interesting I thought about the vampire not drinking human blood when I saw her being welcomed into our family. I sat there in silence and excitement my visions had finished and they had truly confused, amazed and excited me.

I heard Esme approach me taking my hands in hers.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" she said sounding concerned for me and what I had seen. I explained quickly all that had come to me.

"Are you sure about the vampire?" she asked. Esme always showed great compassion for everyone no matter who they were. I just nodded and we both smiled to each other.

"You should ring Edward and tell him that you may know where Bella is, I'll head home by myself ok" she said as she ran towards the house. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and hit speed dial for Edward when he picked up I began to tell him my exciting news minus the vampire part.

Edward's POV

I had been sitting here in my room listening to the lullaby I had written for Bella. Esme had convinced me to let her and Alice go out to hunt. She had added that the fresh air and hunting might help Alice's visions and with that argument I agreed to let them go.

I wasn't letting anyone out of the house except for Carlisle who still needed to go to work every day. I didn't know why I wasn't letting anyone go out I just had this feeling that if they went out they weren't really helping find Bella.

I was still wallowing in my own misery when my phone started ringing on the table across the room. I ignored it for the first few rings before it started to irritate me and I picked it up answering rudely.

"What!" I said into phone with an irritated tone in my voice. Alice's voice sharply responded back to me before she excitedly explained that she had a vision and possibly knew where Bella was.

"We're on our way" I said into the phone still having a flat and dead tone to my voice. I threw my phone into my pocket and headed towards the garage. Jasper and Emmett had heard me on the phone because they were waiting for me in the garage when I got there.

"We heard. I'll drive" Emmett didn't give me a chance to say anything when he grabbed his keys and jumped into his jeep. He had driven only 20 minutes away from the house when we saw Alice appear from the trees that lined the road. Emmett didn't bother to stop or even slow down as Alice jumped into the back seat next the Jasper. That was one of the great perks of being a vampire.

As soon as the closed the door she started to give Emmett directions. He followed her directions till she told him to stop, we were in a vacant industry area. Alice climbed out of the jeep staring at a street sign. She then started to look frantically around. Jasper stood behind her with his arms around his wife and whispered in her ear trying to soothe her.

"There" she eventually pointed towards a warehouse looking building. We were all running like bullets out of a gun knowing that no human would be around the see the unnatural way we were moving. Alice charged into the building first explaining on the way she had seen the kidnappers leaving the building in her vision.

We all charged through the building almost ripping it apart in the search for the dark room Bella was in. Somehow I noticed that Alice was singing the national anthem backwards in her thoughts trying to hide something. I didn't question her as all I wanted was to find my Bella.

We finally came to the last door in the building. I could hear Bella's heart beat on the other side of the door. Her freesia scent burst out of the room as I ripped open the door and that's when we found it.

** please leave me a comment... button is right there ---------------\/**


	7. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight or its characters..**

Bella's POV

I had been in and out of consciousness for however long I had been here. Time had no power here as it was constantly dark inside the room that held me prisoner. My eyes had finally adjusted to the darkness lingering in the air. Every time my eyes wandered the room there was the vampire still as concrete.

I didn't know if it was a female or a male and I was too frightened to check if it was still alive since it hadn't moved an inch since I woke up the first time. I did however feel sorry for the vampire being here starving away to nothing, staving more than I currently was.

My stomach no longer rumbled for now there was true pain that had taken over the rumbling reminding me how empty for body was of all nutrition. Sitting there when I was awake I wondered why I hadn't been found yet. Wouldn't Alice have seen a vision about where I was and what happened?

Deep down in my heart it frightened me that maybe I would never get found. Maybe that hazy threat was real and they had actually hurt the Cullen's. I clutched at my chest as a horrible hole was starting to form from fear where my heart was supposed to be. If only I could know the Cullen's were safe the hole might not be so huge.

A sound outside the door startled me. The hole seemed to have a life of its own as it ripped my heart apart as pure fear filled me up. I cowered in my corner of the room waiting for whatever would come through that door. I heard the door being ripped open and fast footsteps enter the room. I put my hands over my head in terror protecting the little sanity I had left.

I heard a snarl and dared to look up to see my beloved Edward about to attack the vampire that had resisted feeding upon me.

"NO!" I screamed over the top of someone else screaming the same thing. "Edward please don't, it hasn't touched me I promise please let it be."

He looked over at me just before he was about to tear the vampire's head clean off.

"Please" I muttered holding my hands out to him. He didn't apologise as he came to pick me up in his arms not giving the vampire a second glance.

"Bella I love you" he whispered when he picked me up gently into his longing arms. I went to whisper back to him I love you too but my eyes slid closed and I slipped into a safer unconsciousness.

Alice's POV

Edward had just ripped open the last door in the building and we all rushed in. I saw Bella cowering in the corner with her hand over her head probably protecting herself. I noticed the vampire from my visions seconds after Edward had. I was too late.

Edward snarled a vile snarl and jumped on top of the vampire preparing to rip its head off. I screamed "NO!" while Bella had looked up and screamed loudly "NO!" as well.

"Edward please don't, it hasn't touched me I promise please let it be." She said, her eyes wide with horror.

Edward stopped straight away and looked over to her. Leaving the vampire alone he went over to Bella who had her arms stretched out towards him like a baby to its mother. He swept her off the floor into his arms.

"Bella I love you" he whispered to her with all of his love pouring out in his words. She went to open her mouth to say something back to him but instead her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed out.

"Bella" Edward said stroking her cheek in his usual way "we need to get her to Carlisle."

He ran out the door with Bella in his arms and Emmett close behind him.

"Are you coming?" Jasper said when he saw me hovering over the vampire girl. I knew he was sensing what was feeling "don't Alice its dangerous!" he warned me.

"But I..." my voice trailed off as I stared into her pitch black eyes and shocked face. "I'll be right behind you" I lightly shoved him towards the door. When I finally heard his footsteps get well out of reach of my hearing I picked up the vampire girl and took off running.

I would have to be quick to get home before they did. I knew they would be disappointed even angry with me and I hated to do this to them especially Jasper but I had the vision and they usually weren't wrong.

I avoided where the car was parked and took off running as fast as my skills allowed me. It only took me 20 minutes to get home knowing that they would have waited and then left to get Bella home to Carlisle. Rosalie was upstairs when I arrived in the living room thanking my luck that she didn't come downstairs to investigate the new scent.

Esme came into the room a second after I arrived "can you hear us?" she softly spoke to the vampire girl who in response just blinked her eyes weakly. I ran out to get some wet towels to clean her up while Esme helped her sit up. We cleaned her up and dressed her in some new jeans and t-shirt.

"Do you know your name?" Esme asked when we had finished and we had helped her stable herself on the couch. She looked into the air deep in thought.

"I think my name is Ivy, but I'm not quite sure." She looked at us in fright and confusion.

"We aren't going to hurt you, you can trust us" Esme said trying to comfort her. We both could see in her expression that she wanted to but wasn't quite sure. I could hear both Emmett's jeep and Carlisle's car pull into the drive way. It wouldn't be long before they would be parked and in the house.

The growl's started before they even gotten into the house. Edward had passed Bella who was still out of it to Rosalie when she came down the stairs.

"YOU SHOULDNT HAVE BROUGHT HER HERE! SHE'S A THREAT" he yelled as her and everyone else crouched down in a defensive state. Both I and Esme crouched in front of Ivy putting our arms out in a protective way.

"SHE DOESNT DRINK HUMAN BLOOD I SAW IT!" I yelled back at him trying to get my point of bringing her here across. Carlisle stood up and put his hands on Edwards and Jasper's shoulders who in turn both stood ready to attack the vampire they considered an intruder.

"Ok if you can show us that she only drinks animal blood we might consider the options" Carlisle said as he shooed the family out of the room. Jasper left throwing me a sad and disappointed look followed by Carlisle who cast a sorrowful look towards Esme.

When they had all left and went upstairs to look after Bella we started to check over Ivy to make sure she was ok. She appeared to be ok she was just thirsty a

"I'll go get what we need. I'll get some grizzly that should give her strength and take care of her thirst" I said getting up off the couch.

"You should see if you can get some donated human as well. We will need some of that but we won't need much though" Esme whispered as if she was trying to keep it a secret from the rest of our angry family upstairs.

I sped off on my errand and got everything we needed in no time at all. It only took me a day which was a miracle in its self, not my normal shopping trip but well worth it to prove my vision true.

**please leave me a comment button is here ----------------\/**


	8. Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i dont own the precious twilight... my precious.....**

Carlisle's POV

"Doctor Cullen. There is a call for you from your son" a nurse approached me, smiled and thanked her politely. I didn't need Edward's mind reading ability to read that she like every other nurse I had ever encountered was swooning over me.

"Hello?" I said into the phone hoping the news was good news not bad. Edward's voice spoke quietly through the phone informing me they had found Bella and where on their way back home.

"I'll meet you there" I said and then hung up the phone. I went to let the staff know that I had to go home for a family emergency. As soon as I had pulled into the driveway Emmett's jeep turned in after me.

He followed close behind me. I could see in the rear- view mirror that Emmett was driving, Jasper was sitting in the passenger seat and Edward was in the back cradling an unconscious Bella.

We parked in front of the house and all climbed out of the cars quickly. I could smell a foreign scent around the house and couldn't figure out what or who it was. Edward, Emmett and Jasper were all growling before we got inside the front door. We all filed into the living room Edward handed Bella off to Rosalie who had come down the stairs the very moment we had entered the living.

"YOU SHOULDNT HAVE BROUGHT HER HERE! SHE'S A THREAT" Edward yelled at Alice as he crouched in a defensive position in front of Rosalie holding Bella. Jasper moved quickly to crouch beside him, I crouched behind them and Emmett crouched beside Rosalie.

Every in the room was crouching except for Rosalie who had Bella and the stranger. We were on one side of the room protecting Bella and Alice and Esme were on the other side protecting the intruding vampire.

"SHE DOESNT DRINK HUMAN BLOOD I SAW IT!" Alice yelled at us obviously trying to get her point across strongly. I thought for a moment before standing up and putting my hands on Edwards and Jasper's shoulders gently encouraging them to pull back.

"Ok if you can show us that she only drinks animal blood we might consider the options" I said at the same time I sent a thought to Edward. _Let them at least show us. Alice hasn't been wrong yet. _Edward slightly relaxed under my hand making me know he had heard me.

I shooed everyone out of the room before heading for the door myself. I looked at Esme on my way out I felt such sorrow. I hated to go against her like this but I was just protecting my family and the lives of the people around the area a loose vampire that wasn't like us could be a very dangerous thing.

I knew deep down that she knew this but it still tugged at the emotions I would have had if I was still human. I followed the rest of my family up to my office. I did a quick check over on Bella and decided that she was ok just in need of some food and some much needed sleep.

Edward refused to leave her side so I went downstairs to get her some food to get some nourishment into her and sent her to get some rest under Edward's watchful eye. Bella was up and fine within a day and I could see Edward relax a small amount to try and make Bella happy.

You could see the issue of the stray vampire downstairs straining on everyone's face especially Edward's and Jasper's. Edward was concerned about it hurting Bella and Jasper was concerned about it hurting other people and by what Alice had done. Bella was the only one not affected by the threat downstairs not that she knew there was one.

"Can everyone come down here please?" Esme's soft voice wafted up through the house beckoning all to come and see the truth.

Esme's POV

"You got everything ready?" I looked over at Alice.

"Both cups are ready" Alice said and held out a blue cup and a red cup.

"You absolutely sure about this? I'm just concerned that it won't be as you saw it" I said with concern etched all over my face. Alice looked just as concerned as I was. She passed me the red cup to me and we then walked into the living room where Ivy was still sitting.

"Can everyone come down here please?" I said in a voice loud enough that I knew everyone including Bella could hear me. Within a minute everyone was standing in the corner as far away from Ivy who was still sitting on the couch on one side of the large room.

From Bella's face I could see that she wasn't scared but concerned. I sighed before turning and crouching in front of Ivy while Alice sat on the sofa beside her.

"Here sweetie something to make your thirst go away" I said handing her the red cup that had the warmed human blood inside. I could see a slight wrinkle in her nose. All eyes were on Ivy as she put the cup to her mouth and took a sip.

Her eyes matched her nose as it showed instant disgust before spitting her mouthful back into the cup. She then proceeded to make several grossed out face causing someone to snigger who I gathered was Emmett as he found most things funny.

Alice took the cup put it into a glass bowl and threw a match into it making it melt and all the smell of human blood in the room dispersed. Several breaths were let out all at once. I knew that half the room had held their breath for that moment. Alice rubbed ivy's back as she passed her the blue cup.

"Here try this one, it should be better and help" she said. Ivy took the cup and looked at me if she wasn't a vampire I think I would have seen tears in her eyes. Alice must have seen this too because she stopped rubbing Ivy's back and pulled her into a hug almost spilling the cup full of animal blood.

Wordlessly Alice encouraged her to drink and released her arms from around her. Letting out a huge nervous sigh leave her lips Ivy put the cup to her mouth and took the smallest sip. She appeared to love it as she finished off the rest of the cupful within seconds. Alice disappeared and reappeared with another cup and a jug full of what was left of the animal blood she had collected.

Ivy finished the whole jug and the golden colour began to replace the pitch black in her eyes. Blue flecks were throughout the golden colour which was unusual but pretty. I began to wonder why her eyes weren't red since she had never had animal blood before but didn't question it.

I looked over at my family still on the other side of the room. Carlisle looked satisfied with the situation. I knew he felt bad for not fully backing me up like he usually did but he was just being precautious for the safety of Bella, our family and every other human in forks.

** please leave me a comment..... thanks -------------------\/**


	9. Chapter 8

** disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

Carlisle's POV

I felt everyone in the corner around me relax.

"I told you so" we heard Bella whisper. I left the group and walked over to Ivy giving Esme a kiss on the way I still felt bad for not supporting her but I knew she understood. I knelt in front of Ivy. It was time to address if she knew what she was and what had happened to her.

"Ivy do you know what you are?" I asked with a serious voice. She looked me straight in the eyes and shook her head.

"Well you are what we call a vampire. Most vampires will drink human blood but our family drinks only from animals by choice. You appear not to have a choice which is good also. You may have noticed there is a lot different about you and that's all normal for being a vampire." I explained as quickly and as simply as I could.

"Do you remember how you got in that room and what they did to you?" I addressed the next big question. She looked into my eyes with sorrow and opened her mouth to answer me. Closing it she thought for a moment and then looked back into my eyes.

Her eyes glazed over and she got that far away look that Alice did when she had her visions. All of a sudden the room around us fell into a strange darkness and when I looked around us I could see my family standing right there in the darkness with us.

Then like a movie playing Ivy showed us in the darkness what had happened to her. It was like standing there in person watching how they had turned her into a vampire by accident and also tried to force her to drink human blood. The pictures weren't clear as her memory was probably quite fuzzy and hazy from the years of being starved and abused.

Then the pictures stoped and the room around us reappeared like someone had turned the light on. I stared into Ivy's eyes reading the deep pain in there. She felt like a daughter to me and I felt great compassion for her. I turned to my family and asked a question that I was sure I knew the answer to now that she was no longer a threat.

"Would everyone be ok if I invited Ivy to become part of our family?" I asked at the same time I thought _I'm asking you the most. _I knew Edward had heard me because he looked straight at me. Esme put her hands on my shoulders before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. She didn't have to vocalise her answer I already knew for both of us it was a resounding yes.

Alice squealed in delight before throwing her arms around Ivy in a giant hug making me smile. Emmett laughed as usual at Alice's display.

"Hell yes!" he said in his usual way. Rosalie just nodded without a hint of really caring.

"It's a yes from Jasper" Alice said not giving him a choice. I looked at him and he just smiled and nodded in agreement. Edward looked deep in thought before he turned to Bella. She put her hands on his face and kissed him gently she smiled and nodded. Edward turned towards us holding Bella's hand.

"We have no problem now with Ivy becoming part of the family" he said showing a real smile.

"Thank you everyone" I said smiling a wide smile and turned back Ivy. "Is that ok with you? Would you like to become part of our family?" I asked. All she could manage was a huge smile and a nod of her head.

"Great. So we know you can show us your experiences. Can you do anything else?" I said. Ivy grinned wider.

"Actually I can show my thoughts as well as my experiences. There is also this defensive thing I can do as well. I don't think I can control it but I know it happens when I feel threatened and frightened" she looked grim suddenly. Rosalie laughed and then beared her teeth and hissed.

"Rosalie don't" I warned her and threw a sharp look at her but I was too late she had already launched herself across the room. Within a second she was at Ivy's throat no one was quite sure whether she was actually going to attack or not. Ivy looked extremely frightened and threatened as she put her hands towards her ears and her eyes glazed over in the familiar way.

In an instant Rosalie's was coping Ivy with her hands over her ears, her face pulled a shocked look before utter pain filled it.

"STOP THE SCREAMING. OH PLEASE STOP THE SCREAMING ITS DEAFENING AND PAINFUL!" she screamed. I quickly and gently grabbed Ivy by the wrists.

"It's ok Ivy. Your safe I promise" I said in a soothing voice. She released her ears and her eyes went back to their golden blue flecked colour.

Rosalie's POV

Everyone had just agreed that Ivy could become part of our family. Carlisle had just explained to her what she was and had asked her if she had any other powers. Her power to show people her thoughts and experiences was amazing and made me feel jealous.

Ivy then said she had some sort of defensive power that she didn't think she had control over but knew it happened when she felt threatened and frightened. I found this interesting and very funny. _Yeah right _I thought laughing out loudly. _I'll show them all that it can't be that bad if she can't control it. She's probably lying anyways. No one else has two powers _I thought before bearing my teeth and hissing.

I faintly heard Carlisle warn me not to but I had already launched myself across the room and had Ivy's throat at my lips within seconds. I didn't realize that Ivy's put her hands to cover her ears until the deafening scream reached my ears. I did a quick glance around the room but no one else seemed to be affected by it.

Within a second it was beginning to become unbearable that I put my hands over my ears hoping that it would stop the screaming but it only appeared to make it louder and worse like it was coming from inside my brain.

I felt pain ringing through my body starting at my head and I was pretty sure it was flashing across my face.

"STOP THE SCREAMING. OH PLEASE STOP THE SCREAMING IT'S DEAFENING AND PAINFUL!" I started to yell. I felt my body hit the floor as the pain ruled my body completely. Everything around me disappeared as the ringing pain got more intense and then almost instantly it was completely gone and quiet. I felt someone reach my side and then they chuckled.

"That was so cool" the person beside me said and then chuckled. I glared up knowing that it was Emmett.

"Sorry are you ok babe?" he asked and looked at me all innocently doing the face that he knew would stop me from feeling mad at him. "What was it like?" he then asked trying his hardest to hide the giant smile threatening to spread on his face.

I sat up and looked around at my family who were all looking back at me intrigued all except Ivy who looked extremely upset.

"It's hard to explain. There was this deafening screaming within my head that felt like it was ripping through everything in my body. It was so painful that my body couldn't take it" I said and everyone's eyes widened. Several of them mouthed the soundless word WOW.

Everyone then turned to Ivy who looked close to tears that couldn't shed and one by one they all hugged her and welcomed her to the family. She seemed to be cheering up with each hug until lastly I went to hug her.

She looked at me with a sad face that touched every part of her eyes. Pulling her into a hug I whispered into her ear knowing full well everyone would hear my apology.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Please forgive me." I said and felt her smile against my shoulder.

"It's okay I just hope I didn't hurt you" she whispered back before she pulled out of our hug. I shook my head and smiled to convince her I was truly okay. I noticed Alice was suddenly bouncing on the spot with such excitement. Her thoughts must have been the reason why Edward then smiled and chuckled.

**please leave me a comment button is right there -----------------\/**


	10. Chapter 9

**disclaimer: twilight isnt mine boooo but i still love that we have twilight around.... **

Alice's POV

I was so excited that Ivy was now officially part of our family my vision had been right and true. Everyone even Edward had welcomed her with open arms once the threat had been proven wrong.

This now meant we had to decorate a room for her and go shopping for things and clothes. Not that I hadn't already had a room done up in the house ready for someone if needed. It just needed some finishing and personal touches for Ivy.

I began to think of all the things we could do together since Bella didn't like shopping and make up I was hoping Ivy loved those things. Edward brought me out of my thoughts when he laughed.

"You may want to ask her first" he said with a huge grin on his face. I pulled my tongue out at him and bounced over to Ivy.

"Can I show you your new room? Can I help you decorate it? Can we go shopping for new clothes for you? Can I do your makeup?" I said bombarding her with all the questions so quickly I wasn't sure that her vampire hearing could catch up and understand. She just smiled sweetly back at me.

"Thank you Alice. I'd love that. I wouldn't even know where to start to make myself feel at home here" she said. This made me jump up and down at vampire speed before dancing off out of the room.

"I heard that Bella" I yelled into the room behind me. I whirled my way up the stairs to fix up some final pieces in Ivy's new room. On my way I checked all the rooms to see if they were tidy I didn't want it to be a disgrace when I showed her around the house.

I finally got up to Ivy's room and did a quick run around it was clean and looked good for what I had done so far. Satisfied I skipped back down stairs to the living room to show my new sister her new home.

Bella's POV

We all watched Alice bounce and dance out of the room like a whirl wind.

"Hopefully this means she will stop bugging me about clothes, make up and shopping" I said smiling at Ivy.

"I heard that Bella" Alice's sweet voice yelled from the next room. Ivy and the rest of my family all laughed.

"I take it you don't like shopping and fashion" Ivy said looking at me politely. I wrinkled my nose.

"Not at all!" I said as the room went quickly into the strange darkness and then as quickly out of it again taking everyone by slight surprise. Ivy sighed.

"I have no memories of my life before being kidnapped. I barely even knew my name. I don't know who I was before" she said with a slight whimper in her voice. Esme hugged Ivy from behind.

"It's ok. Alice doesn't remember her human life either" she said into Ivy's ear. This comment seemed to make Ivy feel better because she pulled a small smile onto her face. At that moment Alice came bounding back into the room almost bouncing off the walls.

She whispered something in a foreign language into Carlisle's ear making him nod and smile.

"I'll get right onto it" he replied to her in a whisper. He went over and kissed Ivy's cheek and gave her fatherly hug before leaving the room with Esme under his arm.

"Bella you want to join us?" Alice asked me innocently as she could she was trying to stop the smile that was making its way across her face. I shook my head with sudden shock.

"You can't have because I'm taking her out" Edward wrapped his arms around my waist. Making me feel extremely pleased and my face fluster its warm colour over my cheeks. Alice looked disappointed for the tiniest second before turning to Ivy all eagerly.

"Come on I want to show you around and then show you around your new room" she said. Standing next to Ivy Alice wasn't the shortest anymore. Ivy was clearly the shorter of the two. Everyone had agreed and said since Ivy thought she may have been about 15 to 16 when she was changed into a vampire that she would be officially 16.

We had no clue how long she had been a vampire but Carlisle said it could have been anywhere from 20 years to 50 years. Alice turned and took Ivy's hand and half dragged her out of the room. Edward flung me onto his back.

"Let's go shall we" he said jumping out of the window leaving Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie in the room behind us. I giggled as he took off running in his vampire speed I was used to the speed and he air that rushed past me.

"Where are we going?" I asked when we had gotten into the forest that surrounded the Cullen's house.

"To our meadow" he said and kissed the side of my head. I smiled widely at his display of love for me it felt so good to be back in his arms. I couldn't wait to get to our meadow it would be a great change from the darkness of the room that I had been locked in for however long.

**please leave me a comment.... mwah love me ---------------\/**


	11. Chapter 10

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight :(**

Ivy's POV

Alice had just finished showing me around my new home everyone's rooms were amazing. Alice's and Rosalie's rooms were the most extravagant in the entire house. I didn't want mine to be that full on just a nice pretty room that was also homely for me.

I didn't remember anything really from my human life except waking up in the dark room. That room had been the only home I ever remembered until now. I came out of my thoughts when I realized Alice had taken me to the last remaining door in the house.

"This is going to be your room" Alice said and the put her hands over my eyes. She opened the door and guided me in far enough that I would be able to see everything from where I stood.

"Ta – da" she called as she released her hands off my eyes. I felt my mouth open in amazement. The room was beautiful it wasn't fully finished but what was done was amazing. The walls were a pretty sunshine yellow making it feel warm and open it was a huge change from the dark and cramped rooms that had plagued me for many moments.

The back wall that I was facing was all glass with doors that opened right onto a tree overlooking the garden that Esme had grown. I could sit out there when I wanted some alone time or just to see the beautiful open world outside.

Some of the left wall had shelving that surrounded a desk that was set up in the very middle of the wall. The right wall was totally bare except for the double doors that lead to what I presumed would be the walk in robe and bathroom like most of the other bedrooms had in the house.

"You did my room already" I exclaimed in happiness "It's amazing. Thank you"

I turned and hugged Alice.

"I couldn't help myself. It's not finished yet because we still need to get you some clothes and furniture and anything else you want" she said and smiled. I didn't have any idea what else I would want to put in my room. Edward had his music, Carlisle and Jasper had their books, Alice had her makeup, Esme had her garden and Rosalie had her mirrors.

I knew I had shown worry on my face because Alice hugged me harder.

"It's ok. I'm sure in time we will figure out your passion" she whispered and planted a sisterly loving kiss on my forehead.

"What's behind those doors?" I said gesturing towards the double doors on the right wall. Alice skipped to the doors she got excited very quickly I now understood why everyone felt a little lethargic around her.

"Again I couldn't help myself" she said grinning widely back at me. She opened the doors, the walk in robe was beautiful. The walls were a soft lavender colour and were lined with shelves and places to hang a tonne of clothes.

There was a door to the right that I saw lead to the equally as big bathroom. I noticed several areas with clothes already hanging waiting, the gesture made me smile.

"Will they fit? Can I pick some of my own clothes" I said still smiling. She just giggled.

"They should fit you. I think your only about 1 size smaller than me and they are only for loan till we get you your own."

"Alice I need you here please" Carlisle's voice wafted into the room. We raced each other down to the living room where Carlisle and Esme were waiting.

"Oh but I was about to take Ivy shopping" Alice whined. Carlisle put his arm around Alice.

"It's about the thing you wanted me to get. Just needing your opinion and help and I'm sure Esme can take her shopping" He said. Carlisle looked with a hopeful look at Esme. She just smiled in response and told me to meet her outside.

Alice hugged me and Carlisle gently kissed my forehead before gently pushing me towards the door. When I went outside there was Esme waiting in a black car all ready to go.

Esme's POV

It was a pleasure to be shopping with my new daughter Ivy. She was so much calmer about shopping than Alice was, it was a refreshing change. At first she seemed confused and was changing her mind a lot. I thought it might be because she didn't remember any human experiences.

So I asked her if there was a problem but she just smiled and explained that she wanted to surprise Alice and thought this might make her visions confusing so that she wouldn't see what Ivy was buying.

That made me laugh, Alice confused that would be another change. I had a great idea and pulled my little silver phone out. I rang Jasper's number and told him, I was sure Ivy could hear his chuckling through the phone because she smiled even wider.

He promised he would send Alice huge waves of confusion to help us confuse her just long enough for us to return to reveal our purchases. Hanging up the phone we got on with the real shopping. As we shopped I discovered that even though Ivy had no recollections or memories from her human life it didn't stop her having a great eye for fashion.

She would pick something fashionable but kept it to her own unique style. She didn't exactly follow the latest trend but that just made her style her own. She seemed to love some vintage items like Alice and Rosalie and then would style them up with her own ideas.

She even helped me pick out a lovely outfit that I could wear on a special evening with Carlisle. We were both sure that he would love it. Within no time we had the car packed full of stuff. I didn't mind though I knew she had nothing at all.

Looking at the time I noticed we didn't take long to shop which was yet again another change from Alice's normal all day shop each time she went. We drove home talking like a true mother and daughter I loved every minute of it.

When we pulled into the drive we both could hear Alice screaming at Jasper from the living room even from all the way down the drive and inside the car. She was yelling at him to stop confusing her because it was frustrating and giving her a headache.

When we stopped out the front of the garage Ivy took the first load of shopping around the back and then reappeared within seconds. I didn't have to ask to understand that she was avoiding Alice before the big reveal. She had decided to sneak in through her glass doors knowing Alice would ambush her the moment she entered the front door.

I watched her take the last of her shopping round the back to her room. I locked the car and walked around the front to enter the house through the front door. When I got inside I went through the living room and told Alice to calm down and stay put til Ivy was ready to show her what she had bought. I quickly went straight to Carlisle's and my bedroom to change into the outfit that Ivy helped me pick out.

**please leave a comment.... the button is right there ---------\/**


	12. Chapter 11

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight i just like to drool over them**

Carlisle's POV

From my study I could hear the living go extremely quiet all of a sudden. Alice had finally stopped yelling at Jasper. _Ah sweet silence _I thought. I could smell Ivy's rain and lily scent enter the house from upstairs about where her room would be and Esme's rose water scent enter from the front door on the main floor.

Smiling I picked up a smallish box off of my desk and headed up to Ivy's new room knowing she was in there because her scent was emitting from that direction. I knocked softly on the door.

"Come in" her quiet song like voice beckoned me in. As I entered I saw that she was just finishing changing into one of her new outfits that she must have bought with Esme.

"You look pretty" I motioned towards her new clothes.

"Thanks ummm dad?" she looked confused as to what to call me.

"You can call me dad or Carlisle whatever makes you feel more comfortable" I smiled and pulled her into a fatherly hug.

"I have something for you. As you might have noticed everyone in this family has the family crest in some way or another and as your now part of our loving family both me and Alice thought you should have one too" I said.

"Alice picked out what way you should have it. She said she had a vision that it would look nice in your hair" I said and passed her the box. Ivy opened it and smiled.

"Thank you dad it looks beautiful" she said as she pulled the headband out of the box. It was a thick band covered in a dark navy velvet material and the crest was slightly on the right hand of the top of the band. She picked up a handheld mirror and placed the band in her long wavy black hair.

"It looks beautiful in my hair" she said still looking at in the reflection on the handheld mirror. She then put the mirror down and embraced me in a huge hug. She then got a sly look in her eye making me suspicions.

"Mum's has something to show you in your bedroom" she said as I ran out the door she had barely had gotten the room part out of her mouth. When I slipped inside Esme's and my bedroom there she was standing there in a beautiful purple dress that hugged her upper body and fanned out around her hips. WOW I mouthed making her smile.

"I take it you like the dress. Ivy helped me pick it out" she said coming towards me and put her hands around my waist. I leant into to kiss her but got interrupted by Alice shrieking in delight from the living room. We laughed and kissed before heading downstairs to the living room where Ivy must have revealed her outfit.

Emmett's POV

I put my arm around Rosalie as we headed for the living room. All had gone quiet which was unusual for Alice because once she was on a roll she never seemed to stop. She had been yelling and whining at Jasper for hours telling him to quit confusing her. That made me chuckle away causing Rosalie to get annoyed at me.

When we entered the room Alice was bouncing up and down on the spot waiting for Ivy to come down from her room. I could smell her scent upstairs in the top room. Ivy's footsteps were heard slowly descending the stairs probably teasing Alice. She finally came into view and I felt Jasper's and my jaws hit the floor, she was gorgeous and had a great taste in clothes.

Rosalie nudged me hard before heading over to Ivy with a smile.

"Excuse the boys. Boys will be boys" she said shrugging she had a slight hint of jealousy in her voice. I couldn't take in how good Ivy looked Rosalie made her spin slowly around to get the full effect.

She had tight jeans on with converse high tops and her top was almost like a corset it was black and purple that had a satin ribbon holding it together at the back. Her long wavy black hair flowed down her back and resting in her hair was a headband with the Cullen crest on it. Alice shrieked in delight.

"You look amazing" she giggled before picking up tiny Ivy and spinning her around.

"You may want to put her down before she gets dizzy" Carlisle chuckled as he and Esme entered the room. All attention even Jasper's who had finally recovered from Ivy's beauty went to Esme and her beautiful purple dress. Esme blushed with all the attention though her checks didn't change colour from pale.

"Ivy helped me pick it out" she said before wrapping her arms around Carlisle again. Rosalie looked jealous of both Ivy and Esme now as she normally did when someone looked more beautiful than she did.

I wandered over to her and chuckled and gave her a hug which she gave me a pinch in response I guessed it was for laughing at her. The room went silent when I noticed Jasper looking in Ivy's direction with concern.

She was looking out the window half worried and petrified and half angry and frustrated. Everyone's attention moved to Ivy when they noticed Jaspers concerned look. Alice started to ask Jasper what was wrong when Ivy suddenly ran out of the room at vampire speed.

We heard her jump out of an open window in the next room. We watched her in confusion as she disappeared into the forest that surrounded the house. At the same moment that Ivy disappeared from sight Alice's face went blank. Jasper was immediately at her side holding onto her. She gasped coming out of her vision and didn't give anyone a chance to ask what was going on before she had her phone to her ear.

"Edward! Bella she's...." her voice trailed off as her face went blank again and she collapsed into Jasper's arms.

**please leave a comment the button is right there --------------\/**


	13. Chapter 12

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight but thankyou stephanie meyer for letting us play around with ur characters**

Edward's POV

We were laying in our meadow in each other arms. I loved coming here with Bella I could lie with her forever. Watching her and feeling her warm body in my arms with every breath her sweet scent haunted me at the same time it smelt so good.

The wind blew through the meadow making my instincts perk up. A foreign scent wafted around the meadow I instantly jumped up into a protective crouch. I tried to listen out for anyone's thoughts or noises nearby but it was all silent. I felt Bella stiffen slightly behind me.

"What is it Edward?" her quiet frightened voice brought me back to reality. Maybe I was being paranoid after her being kidnapped.

"Nothing. I just thought I smelt something different" I said. She looked into my eyes as I faced her kneeling in front of her.

"Do you want to check it out?" she asked in a small voice knowing that was the only way I might feel less anxious about the sudden difference. I nodded with no words and kissed her.

"I'll be right back, don't move a muscle ok" I whispered into her ear and then sprinted off to check the area around the meadow. I couldn't smell the scent anymore it was like I had imagined it.

After running the perimeter I was now checked a little further out when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I quickly opened it without looking at who was calling and put it to my ear before I had a chance to mutter hello I heard Alice's voice.

"Edward! Bella she's...." Alice's voice twilled through the phone before trailing off. I heard a thud on the other side of the line before it went dead. Fear swept over me _Bella! _I thought running back to the meadow. When I broke through the tree's she was gone, the strange scent lingered in the area.

I did a once around the meadow but the scent seemed to stop just at the edges like the meadow was a bottle and the scent was caught inside. I turned towards the direction of the house my thoughts went to Alice.

_The thud on the phone. Was she ok? _I ran quicker than I had ever run before to the house to find everyone except Ivy in the living room. Jasper was cradling Alice in his lap swaying back and forth trying to sooth her, a growl escaped my lips.

"No Edward. It's not what you think. It isn't Ivy who did all this it's the ones she referred to as 'them' the ones that took Bella in the first place" she said so quietly and illegible it was hard to understand her. The growl in the back of my throat got louder when I crouched in true vampire style. Even the hand that softly laid itself on my shoulder didn't stop my stance.

"Edward we think Ivy went to find her. She knows the scent and probably knows the place where they would take her" Carlisle said gently trying to pull me out of my fury. It seemed to work because I stopped growling and somehow had made my way over beside Jasper who was still holding Alice. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Having blank vision problem again?" I said when Alice looked at me finally.

"It's like they are blocking me out and only showing me what they want me to see. It's so tiring and frustrating" she sighed.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" I said looking around the room at the faces of my family. Carlisle just shook his head.

"We have to trust that Ivy will find her and let us know" he said sadly. I felt Alice's small arms reach around me embracing me in a hug as the dry sobs engulfed me for the second time in the last week. Jasper put his hand on mine.

"I don't think there is anything we can do until Ivy contacts us. I felt the anger she felt and with her defensive ability I believe she can beat them" he said trying to reassure us. I just nodded into Alice's shoulder not wanting to look up at anyone. At that moment I felt several other arms wrap around us in a giant group hug. I knew right then that my family was right there to support me.

Bella's POV

It felt so good to just lie in Edward's arms in our meadow I could hear him breathing in my scent. He was always saying how much I smelt so good to him. A light breeze blew through the meadow making Edward jump up into a protective crouch in front of me. He looked around listening to the forest that surrounded the meadow. I stiffened with his sudden movement and protectiveness.

"What is it Edward?" my voice came out barely above a whisper my fright ringing from it. His stance loosened and he looked at me with such paranoia before totally flushing the look off when he saw that I was panicking.

"Nothing. I just thought I smelt something different" he said as I looked into his eyes. He knelt in front of me.

"Do you want to check it out" I asked in a small voice, I didn't want him to go but if he checked it out I knew he would be less anxious and all would be fine. He just nodded and kissed me.

"I'll be right back, don't move a muscle ok?" he whispered in my ear before he disappeared. I sat there for a few minutes before I heard the rustle to my left.

"Did you find anything" I said towards the rustling thinking it was Edward returning. The rustling stopped but no one appeared from the location.

"Edward?" my voice got a panicky tone to it. Trying to look into the bushes with my stupid human vision I eventually saw something I hoped I only imagined. The eyes that were looking back at me were familiar but they weren't Edward's golden eyes. At first I couldn't work out why they looked familiar.

After staring into them for a few moments some memories came back to me. The eyes were the same ones of the vampire that was in the bathroom with me before it all went into darkness and then I had woken up in the room with Ivy.

A swift horror washed over me and I just sat there waiting for my end to happen. In the back of my mind I wished Edward would come back in time but the terrified thoughts at the front of my mind pushed that thought right out of my head.

All of a sudden I was picked up and rushed out of the meadow quicker than my brain could comprehend what had happened. With the air rushing past me I looked up expecting to see Edward's face but the face staring down at me wasn't Edwards.

The piercing red eyes stared menacing down at me. I opened my mouth to scream but its hand covered my mouth before I had the chance to get even the smallest amount of sound out. The vampire hissed at me as a warning before I felt him hit my head making me pass out.

**please leave a comment the button is like right there ----------------\/**


	14. Chapter 13

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight but i do own Ivy yipeeeee**

Ivy's POV

I had just showed everyone my new outfit. Jasper and Emmett had their mouths hanging open and Alice was so excited about it that she picked me up and spun me around. Carlisle had walked in with Esme and all attention had been drawn to her with her new dress that I had helped her pick out.

I wasn't taking any notice of what anyone was saying as the scent reached my nose. I recognized the smell instantly knowing something was terribly wrong. I quietly wandered over to the window to look out. I could feel someone watching me at that moment.

I did a quick vampire speed glance over my shoulder to find it was Jasper. Esme had explained everyone's power's to me in the car on the way to shopping so I knew he would be censing the mixed emotions swelling inside of me.

I was feeling worried and petrified about the scent and also angry and frustrated at 'them'. Something else was worrying me about 'their' scent it was heading in the direction of Bella and Edward's scents. Right then my anger decided that I should do something about it.

Without thinking or explaining I ran out of the room and jumped out of the closest open window. I sprinted off towards the scent. I had only been jogging for 5 minutes when the scent changed direction.

It was now also different the scent was a mix of 'them' and Bella and it was hightailing away from Edwards scent. Changing direction I followed the scent for a few miles before it disappeared totally.

I didn't understand why at first but remembered hearing them speak outside the door once about having an ability to make 'their' scent and future's disappear not that I understood at the time what that meant.

I stopped running trying to decide what I was going to do now. I couldn't go back and get help because there wasn't enough time now for that. I knew what 'they' could do after all they had done to me for years and the countless lives they had murdered.

The rage inside of me at 'them' made the decision for me like the anger had in the house. I would go and rescue Bella. I knew all 'their' hiding spots because they moved me around in my weakened state when an area got too dangerous for 'them'. I guessed it was something to do with getting noticed.

As I ran I began to realize I had no idea how I was going to beat them. I knew I was strong enough now and was quite sure that I would feel threatened enough that my defensive ability would at least stop 'them' long enough for me to figure out what to do.

With that thought I ran for the closest hiding place that I knew. It didn't take me long to get there and equally as long to discover that they hadn't taken Bella there. For some strange reason all their hiding spots had lots of doors and rooms inside the buildings.

My anger was getting more and more fiery with each place I searched for Bella and the worry grew with each day that passed.

Three days had passed already and I was coming out empty handed with each place I had searched so far. I was praying with each place that I would find Bella soon for my new family and hoping she would be alive when I found her.

I was heading to the next place I could remember when I crossed 'their' scent. 'They' must have stopped hiding the scent as they got further away from the Cullen's. I followed the scent for miles until it finally stopped at an abandoned cabin in the middle of the forest somewhere in Canada.

I had never seen this place before so I counted myself lucky that I had stumbled across 'their' scent. I stormed in with my anger and rage flaring and that's when I found 'them' and Bella.

Carlisle's POV

When Edward had come back saying Bella was taken we all instantly understood why Ivy had gone and the reason for her emotions that Jasper had told us she had. She must have smelt the scent and recognized it. Edward had broken down and hadn't come out of it since coming back without Bella. We had all felt for him deeply and had spent half a day with our arms around him and Alice.

Alice was still getting blank visions and I was constantly checking on her. Everyone especially Jasper was worried about her it wasn't normal for her to collapse during a vision and totally black out. It was almost like she had been knocked unconscious which wasn't really possible for a vampire to have happen.

Two days passed within a blink of an eye and there was still no word from Ivy or Bella. Edward had taken to pacing the living room making everyone dizzy. Esme spent most of her time in her garden just sitting and staring blankly at the plants. I knew she was upset and worried about everyone especially Ivy and Bella.

Esme was such a motherly figure which was one of the reasons why I loved her much, since knowing Ivy wasn't a threat we both have thought of her as one of our children like we did to the others.

Alice and Jasper spent their time in each other's arms on the couch silently staring into each other's eyes as if they were having a mind conversation. Emmett spent his time trying to play his games on the Xbox but would get frustrated at it because for once he wasn't winning. Rosalie was trying to calm him down and seemed quite worried herself about Ivy and Bella which was different from her sometimes self indulged self.

Another day had passed and I was called into work which was nothing out of the ordinary. I left my family at the house and asked them if they needed me or heard anything to ring me straight away. My day was going very slowly as I found myself distracted from my work. About halfway through the day a nurse approached me.

"Doctor Cullen, you have a phone call in your office" she said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked rolling my eyes at her expression and trying to keep the nervous tone from my voice.

"No sir, sorry they didn't say who they were but they did sound very upset" she said. I thanked her before walking quickly to my office now showing full worry on my face about who was on the phone.

"Hello?" I said hastily into the phone all I heard coming from the other side of the phone was dry sobbing.

"Hello?" I said again trying to determine who it was.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" eventually came a quiet very distressed voice through the phone. I thought I recognized Ivy's voice on the other side.

"Ivy? Is that you honey? What happened?" I said gently trying to get some information from her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do and it was the only thing I could do. I'm so sorry!" Ivy's voice picked up a panicked tone and almost sounded half hysterical.

"Ivy honey, what happened? Are you ok?" I tried to sound calm for her but it was truly hard with her current state.

"I...I..." was all she got out before the phone line went dead.

"Ivy?" I cried into the receiver. I put the dead receiver down and dry sobbed for my new daughter.

**please leave a comment... i mean the button is right there lookseee -------------\/**


	15. Chapter 14

**disclaimer: i dont own the most wonderful story ever and that would be twilight.. yes i dont own it... :(**

Ivy's POV

I had found 'their' scent at an abandoned little cabin in the middle of the forest. I was somewhere in Canada I guessed which I knew from the amount of running I did it was a long way from home in forks. I stormed into the cabin with me anger and rage emitting from me, if my emotions were real fire then I think I would have burnt everyone in that room to a crisp.

I did a quick glance around the room to determine where Bella was. She was unconscious in the corner with 'them' crouching surprised in front of her stopping me from being about to just grab her and run.

Since being with the Cullen's although it wasn't a long time I had a better understanding as to what I was and what had happened to me to make me like this. I knew that I was sort of the same as my new family but there were a few things different.

Like only being about to consume animal blood and my personal special abilities and my eyes had blue flecks through the golden colour. The vampire's crouching in the room brought me from my thoughts when they started to hiss and growl at me. As I didn't have a clue what to do I just let my instincts take over.

I felt so threatened that I felt my defensive ability throw itself into 'their' minds making both of 'them' instantly cover 'their' ears trying to stop the screaming in 'their' heads like Rosalie had done. Shaking off my defences the male vampire threw himself at me in an attack and sent me flying through the corner of two walls into a tree 4 metres from the cabin.

I could see Bella coming too inside the cabin, her eyes widened when she saw the damage to the cabin and me sprawled in front of a damaged tree.

"Ivy?" I heard her mumble as her brain started to register the scene in front of her making her realize what was going on. I picked myself up quickly and tried to get back into the cabin just slipping past the male. I was about to reach Bella when the female vampire picked Bella up and threw her through the wall behind her.

Bella's body went right through the wall with the force of the throw and hit the surrounding tree line as she hit it I heard several of her bones break. Both the vampires were now ignoring my defensive ability totally. 'Their' attention drawn to Bella who was now lying on the ground in a heap all broken and bleeding.

Given the opportunity to attack I lunged at the female who was still standing within inches of me and ripped her head clean off before ripping the rest of her body into shreds. The screams and sounds of his mate being ripped apart brought the male attention to me. He sprinted towards me so I darted out of the way but he caught me and ripped a chunk out of my shoulder with his teeth.

Screaming in pain and anger I threw my defensive ability at him still not sure that I truly had controlled it. He dropped to the floor in agony for a few moments before unsteadily getting back up. Still clutching his head the battle was on, I crouched ready to fight I was sure my rage could be seen burning within and around me.

He lunged at me trying to get my hair in his fingers so her could rip my head off but I flung myself out of the way. I kicked him in the stomach as he missed me sending his body flying through the last intact wall of the cabin.

Before he could even get on his feet I was at his side. I picked him up and ripped him to shreds within seconds and threw his bits along with his mates. Something inside me told me that I should burn the pieces. I looked around and with luck there were some matches near the ruined fireplace from the cabin.

I threw a lit match at the pieces of vampire behind me and then rushed over to Bella's side. I was glad that human blood didn't bother me at all because Bella had lost so much blood that it was in pools around her.

"Bella" I whispered loudly into her ear. Her eyes instantly opened flooded with pain to the sound of my voice.

"I don't know if I will make it Ivy. You're going to have to change me" she gulped out in pain.

"I don't know how" my voice got panicky at the thought of it.

"You have to bite me..." Bella's voice trailed off. I looked down she was losing too much blood. I did a quick silent think to myself _the Cullen's would never forgive me for attacking Bella_. I would no better than the vampires I had just killed who had attacked me.

"IVY!" Bella managed to yell throwing all my thoughts out the window.

"Please!" she whispered in her shallow breaths. She had made the decision for me I bit her neck cringing at the taste of her human blood on my lips. I felt the venom enter her blood steam and as the initial venom hit her heart Bella cried out in excruciating pain before falling silent.

I looked down at her body to realize she was still losing a terribly large amount of blood. All instincts inside me told me to put pressure on her wounds to try and stop the bleeding. I didn't know what I was doing and I was hoping that I was somewhat helping her steady loss of blood.

I didn't even know that changing her would help her injuries or not. As the fire started to consume her my mind started to wander making me more and more panicky with each thought that crossed my mind.

_What have I done? They will never want me now! I can never go back to them now. Edward especially will personally kill me for attacking Bella. _I decided to stay with Bella till the fire would stop burning inside of her.

I found a phone in Bella's pocket and went through the contacts. They only person I thought might be understanding enough was Carlisle so when I came across the hospital number I rang it. It seemed like eternity before someone answered the phone and a lady picked up.

"Umm hello is Doctor Cullen there today?"I said through the huge lump in my throat.

"Yes he is can I ask who is speaking please" the lady replied. I was already getting upset at what I was going to say to him that I didn't notice the extreme distressed tone that replaced my voice.

"Can I speak to Doctor Cullen please" I repeated not telling her who I was.

"Sure, I'll just go get him. I'm just going to put you on hold for a minute" the lady sounded generally concerned. As I waited I got more and more worked up, worried and upset. I got the point that I was dry sobbing into the phone waiting for Carlisle to answer.

When he finally came to the phone I lost all control of myself and couldn't speak properly to him. I just babbled panicky into the phone, I could slightly hear Carlisle trying to calm me down and find out what happened but I just couldn't respond.

"I...I..." was the last thing I could get out of my mouth before giving up and throwing the phone towards the nearest tree watching it smash into a million pieces. I worked on composing myself as not to worry Bella who was still burning within herself.

I decided that I would put my emotions on hold until Bella was ok and the fire to finally stop within her. I sat there watching her wounds heal themselves as if from magic.

**please leave a comment... please please the button is right there -------\/**


	16. Chapter 15

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

Bella's POV

I finally came too surprised to see the scene in front of me I felt my eyes widen. "Ivy?" I mumbled as I noticed her sprawled in front of a very damaged tree. I really wasn't fully with it because the next thing I knew I was soaring in the air.

I felt myself hit several hard surfaces totally destroying them before hitting the ground knocking the air out of me with a whoosh. I laid there winded for several moments not really hearing the screaming and fighting going on around me.

As my breath came back I began to realize that several of my bones were broken and that I was bleeding profusely from several areas. The pain was unbelievable numbing.

"Bella" I heard my name being whispered next to me. Somewhere beyond the pain I was pretty sure that it was Ivy's voice talking to me. I opened my eyes painfully to the sound of my name and focused the best I could on Ivy's face gazing down at me.

"I don't know if I will make it Ivy. You're going to have to change me" I gulped out when it dawned on me how injured I really was.

"I don't know how" her voice got all panicky with the idea I had offered out. I didn't know how much time I had left.

"You have to bite me..." was all I managed to get out through the clouded pain. My head was feeling light despite the agony slashing through my body. Ivy had gone all quiet for some reason and I could feel myself slipping away.

"IVY!" I yelled out worried that she had left me.

"Please!" I whispered excruciatingly in between my shallow breaths. As my mind decided that had gone and had left me here I felt my neck flesh being ripped by Ivy biting me. The venom was unbearable as it entered my system making a scream escape my lips. I only let the scream last as long as the initial pain of the venom entering my heart. I then stayed silent as I tried to cling onto any consciousness I had left.

The fire then started. It felt like I was being burned alive from the inside out especially where I felt pressure for some reason. At one point I was sure that I heard Ivy talking to someone who wasn't responding back but I wasn't sure about that. Maybe she was on the phone or just plainly debating with herself.

She sounded very upset and distressed right up to the moment I heard something hitting a nearby tree and breaking into many little pieces. The fire was becoming past unbearable and I allowed myself to whimper out of my well guarded lips only once.

I felt Ivy hold my hand and squeeze it lightly letting me know she was still there looking out for me. I felt sorry for her unlike her being here for me she had no one there to support her during the fire. At least I knew what I was becoming she hadn't, she had no idea what was happening or what she was becoming when she was left to burn.

I didn't know how long I had been burning but my heart seemed to now be pulling all the heat to it from the rest of my body making it beat almost out of my body. My body heaved up before my heart shuddered its last beat and everything around me became suddenly very crystal clear.

I snapped my eyes open void of any pain or human problems. Ivy was sitting beside me looking at me in wonder and fear.

"Bella?" she whispered cautiously I just smiled at her and sat up looking around at the crystal clear surroundings. WOW I mouthed as I looked around at the great detail my new vampire abilities distinguished for me. I could hear each sound around me individually as well as see every detail on every object within my sight.

"Thirsty?" she asked looking straight into my eyes. I could see the reflection of my bright red eyes in the thirsty black of hers. As hunting was a new experience for the both of us we let our instincts take over.

It didn't take long for us to find a herd of deer and quickly drain the whole herd within minuted. It was a messy experience but both of us managed to satisfy our throbbing thirsts. When we had finished I turned to Ivy.

"Ok do you know how to get home from here?" I looked at her questioningly. Her face changed from a happy satisfied look to a look of worry and horror.

"I can't go back Bella! The Cullen's are going to be very angry with what I have done!" she whispered which I heard loud and clear. I looked at her confused.

"Why Ivy? What happened? Whatever it is they won't be mad they are very compassionate people" I said as she started to dry sob.

"I attacked you Bella! That's not something anyone can forgive" she turned away in disgrace with herself. I started to try to convince her.

"Just go home to them ok. Take my clothes yours are ripped to shreds" she interrupted me. I looked down at my clothes only just realizing now that they were only hanging on by a few threads.

She dropped her clothes in front of me and pulled mine off so she could swap them. I got myself dressed in her clothes only just fitting into them. I had to roll the pants up to make them look like shorts as she was shorter than me.

When I looked up she had tied my ripped clothes together in such a way that it looked great on her, Alice would be so jealous at her fashion sense. She then pulled something out of her hair and placed it in mine.

"Please have this. You are a Cullen now and deserve so much more than me" she said and with that she turned and ran away I could hear her dry sobbing as she ran.

I pulled the thing out of my hair that she had placed there and looked at it. It was a headband with navy velvet on it and the Cullen crest resting on the right hand side of the top. Sadly I put it back in my hair for safe keeping.

I decided to run after her and try and bring her back to the Cullen's knowing they would still accept her but the wind had picked up throwing her scent around and confusing me. The only thing I could do now was try and find my way back to the Cullen's. I picked a direction and started to run.

**please leave me a comment... its right there.... ----------------\/**


	17. Chapter 16

**disclaimer: i dont own the brillant twilight... **

Carlisle's POV

I realized I had been sitting there staring at the phone wanting it to ring for the last day. I was even more surprised that no one had come in to interrupt me or to check on me. I decided that I was no use here and picked up my suitcase as I headed out the door to my car.

I was terribly worried about Ivy she had sounded so upset about something but couldn't tell me. I had driven to Port Angeles to clear my mind my worry would have upset the family deeply and I couldn't face them until I had gotten my emotions under control.

I drove back towards the house at normal speed I wasn't like my children who loved to speed along the roads. I was still deep in thought when I noticed a girl walking on the side of the road ahead of me.

She was wearing an outfit just like the one Ivy had on before she left except there was mud caked on it and it was ripped in several places. Not to mention she was wearing shorts with a rolled bit at the bottom.

As I passed her I noticed in the rear view mirror that she was wearing a headband. That made me slow down and stop on the side of the road. I climbed out of the car and looked at the girl who was still walking towards me with her head down.

I saw on the headband was the Cullen crest. _Ivy! _I thought though I couldn't see her face. I rushed over to see her.

"Ivy?" I asked out into the space between us. The girl who looked up wasn't Ivy but Bella.

"Bella?" I said and she acknowledged my voice without looking at me straight in the eye.

"Carlisle? I'm..." she whispered still not making eye contact.

"Bella are you ok?" I asked as I gently pulled her chin up so I could look her in the eyes. Her newborn eyes stared into mine and the red shimmered in the sunlight.

"Bella you're a vampire. But how?" I asked surprised at what I saw. If she could cry she probably would have been.

"Ivy she saved me but now she thinks that you would be mad at her. She thinks that she attacked me and then she left" she whimpered. I pulled her towards the car.

"We can discuss this at home. Hold your breath so you don't get tempted by the human blood around" I said as I noticed cars starting to go past us. I pushed her into the back seat before jumping into the driver's seat.

"I haven't noticed human blood at all" I heard Bella say behind me in the back seat.

"That's interesting, I wonder if that's got to do with Ivy changing you?" I thought out loud. It only took a few minutes to get back to the house. I could hear my family inside getting defensive at the smell of a new vampire with me and Bella knew it too.

"Stay behind me until they realize who you are ok" I said and held Bella hand behind me as I lead her inside.

"Can everyone relax and go to the living room. I can explain the scent" I yelled out into the house making sure Bella was protected until we reached the living room. My whole family minus one was there waiting in protective crouches Esme was standing behind Jasper and Emmett who were protecting her. I felt Bella look around me and seconds later my family relaxed.

"Bella!" they all chimed together. Edward was by her side in a flash hugging and kissing her with a huge smile on his face.

"But how? How are you a vampire?" he said hugging her close before pulling her into his lap on a nearby couch. We all sat down as Bella started to tell us all she could remember happening and how Ivy had saved her.

"So human blood doesn't bother you?" I asked and looked at Bella, she just shook her head and my family stared at her in amazement.

"Why would that be?" Edward said looking in between me and Bella.

"It's something I have to research but I believe it may have a little to do with Ivy changing her since she has full immunity to the smell of human blood and can't stomach the taste. Some of that ability might have gone to Bella when she was bitten" I said and pondered out loud. I couldn't deal with that part now.

"You said something about Bella leaving?" I asked Bella as I watch Esme start to grow upset again. I walked over to her and put my arms around her she was such a caring and loving heart.

"I don't understand why she is upset but she said that you all would be mad at her for what she had done and then she had disappeared" Bella said looking like she was going to cry again just like she did when I found her. Jasper started to cower at the emotions swirling in the room.

"Jasper calm please. Bella why would Ivy think that we would be angry with her?" I said calmly as the waves of calm hit the room in waves coming from Jasper.

"I think because of what she has experienced. Ivy may think that biting Bella was an attack on her not saving her" Alice piped up after being deep in thought.

"That would explain the phone call" I said remembering the distressed phone call I had received from Ivy.

"What phone call?" Esme said pulling herself out of my arms.

"Ivy rang me at work, she was very upset and all worked up but I didn't get anything out of her before the line went dead" I said holding onto Esme's hands. Looking into Esme's eyes I knew what she wanted with her having to say it.

"We have to find Ivy and bring her back to us" I said and turned to the rest of the family putting my arm around Esme. Everyone was nodding in agreement.

"Where did you see Ivy last Bella?" I asked motioning to Esme for a map. She ran and got one in a flash.

"I think I was here in Canada somewhere before she ran off" Bella said approaching me pointing to an area on the map. The rest of the family stood around looking at the map.

"Ok so we have a big area to search let get to it and bring our Ivy home" I said and everyone bolted to get the cars ready. Within minutes we were on our way to find Ivy driving with one hand I reached over to Esme and held hers.

"We'll find her honey ok" I spoke softly. She just looked at me with her golden eyes full of pain and sadness and winced out a smile before she turned her head to look out the window and watch the scenery go by.

**please leave me a little little comment.. why thankyou --------------\/**


	18. Chapter 17

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight but i do own a lot of twilight stuff**

Edward's POV

It had been two months since we started to look for Ivy, Carlisle had to take Esme home two weeks into the search. Vampires didn't normally get that emotional and collapse but Esme had made Carlisle very concerned that the whole Ivy missing thing was affecting her with so much stress.

Then exactly a month later into the search Jasper had to take poor Alice home too she was suffering from a severe case of a vampire's version of a migraine due to the unpredictability of her visions about Ivy. He was so worried about her that he took her home and hadn't returned to help keep searching.

We all understood and were all worried about Ivy and the affect her being missing was affecting the family. All was left was Bella, myself and the two love birds Emmett and Rosalie who from their thoughts that I kept blocking out were way more interested in each other than they were in searching for Ivy.

I pulled out my phone to touch base with home. Carlisle answered and I gave him the same report I gave him every day. We had found nothing, no Ivy, no traces. I could hear Esme half whimper in the back ground and then Carlisle hung up. I rang Bella next who was a good 100 miles away to my left. I let her know that I needed to hunt before I could continue searching.

"Do you need me to come with you?" her beautiful voice fluttered through the phone.

"No my darling, I will be ok, you keep searching and I'll get back to searching when I'm done in about half an hour" I responded before hanging up.

As the lion I had just drained went limp underneath me I caught the scent we had been searching for, for the last two months. It was Ivy's scent I was sure of it, her rain and lily scent was unique like Bella's freesia scent.

With a quick flick of my fingers over the phone I sent Bella a text message letting her know I had found Ivy's scent and was going to follow the trail. I sprinted off following the scent it didn't take me long to follow it after all I had been a vampire for a good 8 decades and was used to following my senses to find something.

Finally I found her she was sitting on the rocks with Bella's tattered clothes knotted around her. She looked very dirty and if she was human I was sure she would have been bleeding.

"Ivy?" I whispered knowing all too well that she would hear me enter the area. She looked up at me with such mixed emotions that ranged from shock to disbelief to utter distress and regret. She didn't have to say anything I could read her swimming thoughts.

_What is he doing here? Is he here to rip me apart? To tell me that I betrayed them all and that I was no better than the vampires that took me in the first place. _I knelt down in front of her and looked into her eyes with total seriousness.

"Ivy, I want to thank you. You saved my Bella and gave her life when she almost died. It is something I have been worried that I wouldn't be able to do if she got injured enough" I said. I saw a slight flicker of hope in her eyes but the thoughts of doubt plagued her mind again.

_He thanks me but surely I have betrayed them all especially him for being no better than 'them' _I pulled her into my arms like a protecting brother and whispered into her ear.

"They all love you still and understand why you had to do it. We all thank you and want you back as part of our family. I promise we will always want you and although you can protect yourself we will protect you as part of our family" I said and hugged her.

We pulled out of the hug to both notice Bella standing there with a huge smile on her face. She wasn't normally the hug type but she pulled Ivy into the biggest hug while whispering thankyou into her ear.

"Ready to go home?" I asked after Bella stopped hugging Ivy. Ivy just nodded still overwhelmed with emotions as she stood up showcasing a huge smile on her face. It only took us moments to tell Rosalie and Emmett on the phone to meet us at home not telling them why.

We then took a few minutes to reach my car and all pile in. I floored it leaving skid marks on the road and sped towards home. I was truly happy we had found Ivy and were on our way to taking her home. I wanted her to be part of our family and felt like she was a real little sister to me now.

Emmett's POV

Edward had just called us and told us to head home for some reason. Me and Rosalie had come in Edward's car and as he was driving it back without us we sprinted home as fast as we could. When we got home Edward and Bella hadn't arrived yet. We found everyone else in the living room

Carlisle had poor Esme in his arms cradling her she was so upset that she looked terrible. Jasper was sitting on the floor with Alice's head resting on his lap he was rubbing her temples for her. Carlisle looked up and saw us standing in the doorway.

"What are you guys doing home" he asked looking concerned that another family member was having problems.

"Edward called us and told us to come home. He didn't say why" I said looking around at the family. A few minutes later I heard Edward's car turn into the drive it didn't take him long to stop at the front of the house. Two car doors opened and shut making Esme groan slightly at the thought that they hadn't found Ivy.

The front door opened and the scent of rain and lilies wafting into the house made everyone jump to their feet in anticipation. Ivy's scent swirled around the house and got stronger the moment she walked in after Edward and Bella.

Esme was instantly at her side hugging her and dry sobbing in happiness. Carlisle then picked them up and swung them around celebrating that one of their children was home again. He put them down making Alice squeal.

"Ivy your clothes are amazing" she cried out loud in excitement. I rolled my eyes trust Alice to see the fashion in it all. Ivy was wearing Bella's clothes she had knotted them around herself to hold the shredded pieces together. Ivy laughed at Alice's response and went to give her a huge hug.

Rosalie looked at Ivy she was not only wearing clothes that were in shreds but she was covered head to toe in dirt and mud although it didn't stop her looking pretty. Ivy's hair was all knotted and had leaves and dirt in it.

"Come on let's get you all cleaned up" Rosalie said as she Alice lead Ivy upstairs to clean her up.

"I'm glad everyone is home and safe" said Carlisle who was now hugging Esme from behind. We all nodded in agreement. It didn't take long for the girls to come back down the stairs. Ivy was all cleaned up and in a beautiful summer's dress and a pair of wedge shoes.

Bella pulled something out of her hair and went over to Ivy. We all looked over wondering what Bella was about to give her.

"This is yours" she said and placed it in Ivy's hands. We all saw then what it was, it was the headband Carlisle had given her with the Cullen crest on it.

"I kept it safe for you" Bella said smiling and then returned to Edward's side. Ivy looked down at the headband and started to look sad Carlisle walked up to Ivy and put his hands on her shoulders.

"You are always going to be part of our family. We all want you and love you a lot" he said as he picked up the headband and put it in her hair for her. Ivy just smiled and hugged Carlisle.

"Thanks dad" she said. Everyone joined in the hug as one big family. Smiles were on everyone's faces we are truly one big happy family.

**I wanted to end this story line here but will be writing some more stories with Ivy in it. I would love some ideas for story lines for Ivy and the Cullen's as what you want to read about as well... please let me know. Thanks.**

* * *

**so please leave me comments and ideas... thank you love me.... mwah ----\/**


End file.
